<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圣诞贺文】迟来的车 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506664">【圣诞贺文】迟来的车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>P1古劳 兔女郎<br/>P2劳古 鹿小姐<br/>道具。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圣诞贺文】迟来的车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>p1<br/>
CP：Guti X Raul</p><p> </p><p>少年的手腕被铐在床头，手铐上还带着白色的绒毛，既防止皮肤被磨破，又颇具一些色情的意味。再往下是从黑色卷发里竖起来的兔子耳朵，和平日里总挂着腼腆微笑的脸庞，虽然现在那张脸涨的通红，一副要哭出来的难堪模样。毕竟他现在全身上下只穿一条镶着绒边的红色短裙，还是被Guti强行套上去的。<br/>
房间的空调开的很足，出风口刚好对着床铺，暖风吹的Raul有点头晕，企图缩起来的身体也泛起了一层淡淡的粉红。Guti拽着他的脚将他的腿拉开，露出压在身下的可爱兔尾巴。<br/>
他隔着白丝在少年的脚踝上亲了一口，然后拿起相机继续拍摄。<br/>
Raul开始后悔答应他这个奇怪的要求了。对方差不多是软磨硬泡了近半个月，才让他勉强点了头。然而当他被铐住的那一刻起一切都不受控制了。Guti把情趣尾巴塞进了他的身体里，但是既不亲他，也不操他，就拿着相机一个劲拍。故意不关的闪光灯刺得Raul睁不开眼，只能闭着眼睛把脸藏到胳膊后面。<br/>
随着这个动作，脖子上的铃铛发出一阵清脆声响，在只有快门声和喘息声的房间里尤为清楚，提醒着Raul现在他处于什么样的境地。<br/>
"Jose....Jose，"他小声地阻止道："你能不能别拍了？"<br/>
Guti放下相机，装作无辜的样子，松开握着脚踝的手转而去挠了挠他的脚掌心，被Raul使劲挣脱了。<br/>
"你急什么啊？"<br/>
他的小兔子翻了一个白眼，扬起脑袋想挣脱手铐，但显然没什么用，又伴着叮铃铃的铃声躺回枕头上。<br/>
Raul当然着急，不仅仅因为Guti自己晾了他起码十分钟，还因为那个该死的兔尾巴，恰好卡在穴口，无论他怎么在床上磨蹭也弄不出去，同样还得不到任何满足。</p><p>这他妈根本不是什么圣诞节情趣套装，Raul崩溃地想，而是来迎合某些变态的无聊恶趣味的。</p><p>但在变态本人眼里，显然又是另外一副景象了。少年瘦削白嫩的身体摊在暗红色的床单上，强烈的整体对比冲击着视觉，因为暖风和情欲变得绯红的脸颊和眼角，再配上兔子耳朵，倒真有那么点意思。还有短短的兔尾巴从那条什么也遮不住的短裙下露出来，甚至随着后穴的收缩微微抖动，带着大腿根处的一片亮晶晶的水渍。<br/>
他忍不住想用照片记录下来，一方面Raul以后肯定不会再听他忽悠了，机会难得。另一方面他喜欢看到年少的小情人因为闪光灯和镜头害羞躲闪的样子，惹得铃铛不断跳动，声声脆响砸在他的心尖上，让他的嘴唇有些干渴。<br/>
Guti最终丢开相机，轻柔地摸着Raul的脸，滚烫的皮肤触碰到他微凉的指尖，黑发的小兔子稍稍舒展了眉头。<br/>
"告诉我，你急什么呢？"<br/>
Raul睁开黑眸茫然地望着他，然后意料之中的看见Guti翘起的嘴角，仿佛在等他主动说些什么。他咬紧了下唇，毫无威慑力地瞪着对方。Guti也不恼，伸手探向他的腿间，拨弄着那个毛茸茸的白色尾巴，将它拽出一点点，又狠狠推进去。<br/>
Raul浑身猛地一颤，没消几下就被下体酥的麻快冲昏了脑袋，他的眼睛里聚集了一层情欲的水汽，喉咙里的刻意压制的呻吟混在铃铛摆动的声响中。<br/>
Guti见他还不肯吭声，便开始转动着小尾巴，反复磨蹭着穴口的嫩肉，没一会儿不断涌出的汁液就把白色的绒毛打湿，黏在了一起。Raul仰着脖子喘了好几口气，终于还是放下了矜持，舒爽地叫出来。前端溢出的液体在短裙上印出了水痕，他怀疑再僵持下去要被道具操射，那样就太丢人了。<br/>
Raul用最后的理智一脚踢开了Guti的胳膊，同时那条被白色丝袜包裹的长腿顺势环住了他的腰。<br/>
“快，.”他从脖子红到了耳根，带着哭腔请求:”快点.....操我。”</p><p>兔尾巴被取了出来，一只手抚上了他的大腿。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>p2<br/>
CP：Raul X Guti</p><p> </p><p>一只手抚上了Raul的后颈，轻轻地搭在了他的肩膀上，像一条蛇沿着肩线游动着，指尖隔着一件薄薄的衬衫挑逗他的皮肤。炽热的气息喷在他的耳根和脑后的卷发上，让正在敲击电脑键盘的男人顿了一下。<br/>
“Jose，别闹，”Raul目不转睛地盯着屏幕：“我在工作。”<br/>
“你是不是24个小时有20个小时候都要在工作上？”Guti从办公椅后面搂住他的脖子：“我们有多久没有上过床了？”<br/>
“呃，七个小时？我猜。”<br/>
“是八个小时零五分钟，Raul，你不爱我了。”<br/>
“我哪有，就算你精力旺盛，也不能这么折——”Raul回过头说道，然而在看到Guti的装扮的那一刻，后面的抱怨全都卡在了喉咙里。<br/>
Guti不知道从哪里买的圣诞鹿角，乖巧的矗立在养得过长的金发中。他仍然套着那件被他嫌弃买大了一码的衬衫，只扣了一半的扣子，下摆勉强遮住了屁股，除此之外他连一双袜子都没有穿。<br/>
Raul拨弄了一下他脖子上系的项圈，那是一个金色的铃铛。<br/>
“你在玩什么啊？”<br/>
“圣诞惊喜......”Guti倚在椅背上，刻意露出自己的锁骨和胸膛，想把工作狂从电脑前引开：“还有更惊喜的呢.....”<br/>
Raul愣了一下，像明白了什么一样咳嗽了一声，终于站起来，把他推到墙上，亲了亲他的嘴角。<br/>
“什么惊喜啊？”<br/>
“你自己探索咯。”<br/>
那双蓝色眼睛既得意又期待地眨了眨，胳膊环住了Raul的脖子，把自己的半个身体挂了上去。于是黑发男人了然地捏了捏他的臀部，并在腿间摸到了一个圆圆的尾巴。<br/>
他笑起来，不轻不重地落下一个巴掌：“真是惊喜啊....”<br/>
Raul不知道他的金发恋人什么时候买的这种情趣套装，还藏到了圣诞节来用，但他认为实际效果确实够他给满星好评了。</p><p>他们靠在墙上接吻，剥夺着彼此口中的空气。Guti的吻技过于丰富，以至于Raul都不需要怎么挑/逗，他的舌头便能灵活地绕上来，舔舐过每一颗整齐的牙，再和另一条舌头纠缠在一起。<br/>
Raul的手从衬衣下摆探进去，摩擦过他的腰肢和胸口，直到揉捏着胸前的两点，这具没有一丝瑕疵的身体在他温热的掌心中抖了一下，脖子上的铃铛随之摇晃起来。<br/>
两个人都被这个声音逗到了，笑意蔓延在唇齿间。<br/>
“是不是有点吵？”<br/>
Raul摇摇头，他觉得很可爱——一只被圣诞老人粗心落下的麋鹿，性/感又天真地撩拨着忘了工作的人类，在墙上、地板上或者更加羞耻的地方来一场激烈性/爱，并把这称为圣诞惊喜......<br/>
Raul的身体紧紧地贴上去，用膝盖分开他的腿，挤进了他的腿间，直直的顶到了那个短短的鹿尾巴，换得Guti突然的惊叫。<br/>
就着这样羞耻的姿势，Raul的吻烧到了他的脸颊，耳廓和脖子上。Guti仰着脑袋享受着这一切，一只手轻轻地揪住了他黑色的卷发，另一只伸下去粗暴地扒开了Raul的皮带，扯出他的衬衫，一颗扣子在他胡乱的拉扯下掉到了地上，Raul抬起眼无奈地说：“又要缝一次了，你能不能别这么急。”<br/>
Guti想，他能不急吗？鬼知道他刚刚在浴室里是怎么艰难又羞耻地把鹿尾巴塞进身体的，又是怎么光着脚走到Raul的工作间的。现在他已经忍不下去了，只想立刻取出完全不满足人的小道具，换真正的性/器插进去，贯穿他，让他的喘息和舒爽呻/吟成为圣诞夜的最好伴奏。<br/>
金发的麋鹿把腿缠到了Raul的腰上，低声说道：“去床上.....我急着呢。”<br/>
“你急什么？”<br/>
Guti在明知故问的男人的唇上啃了一口：“急着让你.....操 我。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>